Tempted
by insanelytwisted
Summary: Based on the Manhwa "Totally Captivated" Naruto Uzumaki a beautiful seme, is being forced to work for Sasuke Uchiha doing 'dangerous' errands for the mafia for no pay, all because of his jealous ex-boyfriend Haku.Watch how Naruto captures the heart of Sasuke (And Others) a very possessive SEME. What will Naruto do when he is forced to bottom? YAOI SasuNaru NaruHaku OroSasu REVISED!
1. Curosity

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO**

(A/N this is based on the story Totally Captivated, I don't own that or Naruto.

Warnings: YAOI, BOY LOVE, SHOUNIN AI, GAY, HOMOSEXUALITY, GUYS TOUCHING EACH OTHER, MAN-SEX, I don't know how many other ways to say it but if you don't like don't read)

RATED M FOR MATURE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, do you? (If you do, I really wanna know why Naruto and Sasuke didn't end up together. Their relationship is CANON!)

_**[Revised 12:03am Wednesday July 15, 2015] **_

NOW PRESENTING

Tempted

Have you ever heard of the expression curiosity killed the cat? Well, unfortunately the saying is true - curiosity _will_ screw your life up. Royally.

Well at least that's what happened to me.

To tell you the story of how exactly curiosity completely screwed me over I'd have to start at the beginning.

* * *

I Uzumaki Naruto, am a 21 year old undergrad aspiring to become an actor at Dorilton University. Not only do I have my amazing acting abilities but, (not to toot my own horn) I also have my gorgeous good looks. Being a natural blue-eyed blonde, with a deliciously tanned body had its advantages after all. The only blemishes on my toned frame is the tribal tattoo I got in high school, and the six whisker like scars marring my face - giving me a feral and foxy appearance.

Talk about eye-candy right? Anyways, I in all my glory had been dating Haku, a boy with very feminine features. His long dark hair, supple pink lips, luscious pale skin, along with his stylish wardrobe made him appear as though he was a beautiful well-off woman. His appearance also made him one of the most sought after Uke/bottoms in the University.

...

Now here was the start of my down fall; I having been told by many, have a very friendly and welcoming aura. To the point were people were attracted to me, almost as if they were compelled to be around me - and I in turn am compelled to be around them. Especially if they are cute and available ... or - you know - only available for the night.

I have always had a weakness towards things that were in anyway cute.

Now this - If you will - 'quirk' of mine caused major problems in my relationship with Haku. Causing break-ups that usually ended violently, and with me on my knees begging "Please baby, please!"

Haku had just finished breaking up with me with what seemed to be the hundredth time, screaming something along the lines of "Narcissistic no good man-whore!" when curiosity got the best of me. Instead of going through the motions of repairing our relationship; begging, pleading, apologizing, buying flowers, jewelry, cloths... I made the stupid decision of waiting it out.

That decision in itself might have been my biggest mistake, and incidentally when I had met him.

Sumaru

The name might not roll off the tongue very nicely, but his body was very easy on the eyes. At first what had attracted me to him was a rumor; it was said that Sumaru had a very cold personality, isolating himself from others, and spending most of his time in the astronomy section of the University. This had triggered my interest, and my curiosity was what brought me to him.

...

It wasn't meant to be anything but a meaningless flirt. I was still in a relationship with Haku even if we had allegedly broken up, but that was just how things were with Haku. He never really wants to break up, he just want me to apologize to him, to beg for him. He wanted to be reassured that he still had power over me. That I still wanted him.

It wasn't meant to happen, but somethings don't go the way you want them to and this was one of those things.

Another thing that didn't go exactly as planned that particular evening was Haku walking in on us, thankfully after I had just begun to get dressed. Unfortunately this had been enough for Haku to officially end our relationship and the reason for my current situation.

After Haku had officially terminated our relationship he had stopped coming to school, worried I tried calling him, emailing and texting, driving by his house only to be ignored.

It wasn't until I had already spent countless hours trying to contact him did I finally decide to wait for him outside his apartment complex.

…

Naruto stood watching the front entrance of the apartment he was so familiar with, the apartment that no longer welcomed him. Normally Naruto wouldn't spend so much time trying to apologize to someone, but this time was different. He wanted nothing more then to apologize to the man he had dated for more than a year. If only to erase the hurt and betrayed expression that scarred his memory.

Deep in thought, Naruto hadn't noticed the sleek black Ferrari pull into the drive way. It wasn't until a loud car horn disrupted his thoughts did the blonde not only take notice of the car, but also the man behind the wheel.

Naruto didn't move from his position as the driver slowly stepped out of his car slamming the car door shut with a loud thud, he kept still even as the unknown man walked - no stalked towards him.

The nameless stranger might have been the 2nd sexiest man that Naruto ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. The man's build was lean yet sturdy, judging by the outline of muscle that laid underneath, what Naruto guesses is a very expensive and well made suit. '_Armani maybe? ' _The man was extremely fit as well as wealthy.

His figure and choice of wear were not the only things that drew the blonde's attention. What really captured his eyes was the other man's face, his profile unlike his frame told of another story. While his body showed all the signs of being strong and well-built, his face was delicate - almost angel like.

Pale milky skin contrasted deeply with dark smoldering onyx colored eyes, strands of raven hair that was combed neatly in the back framed his face. The only thing out of place in his otherwise fragile mug was the man's thin pink lips, which were upturned in a sadistic smirk.

The other practically radiated dominance and power, enough so that Naruto wanted to bow down and call him "Master." Naruto didn't mind being the submissive one in foreplay as long as he was the one on top in the end.

To engrossed in imagining all of the possibilities... and positions he wanted to try out with the raven, he failed to notice that said man was close enough to touch, and that his Ex had just stepped out of the same car.

A simple question knocked him out of his perverted musing, "Naruto Uzumaki?" noting how much he loved the way the other's sinfully delicious lips said his name, Naruto nodded. Having to look up to the other man since he was a couple inches shorter - but their was nothing wrong with a tall Uke.

Once again caught up in his perverse thinking he missed the raised fist headed straight towards his, 'Oh so precious' face. The impact of the fist colliding with his face had not only refocused his mind, but it had been strong enough to land him on the ground.

Looking up to glare at the bastard - sexy or not - that had punched him, the blonde had finally took notice of Haku. The brown haired man was leaning against the wall, his brown eyes that were usually warm and welcoming were now cold and hateful, staring unwaveringly into Naruto's own.

"Haku?" he questioned, ignoring the menacing presence of - what Naruto will now forever know as _'The Bastard!' _

The only answer Naruto got from Haku was triumph smirk that now adorned the other's otherwise feminine face.

His attention was reverted back to the handsome raven's when said man spoke - or rather threatened. "If I catch you near Haku ever again, It will be the last time anyone ever sees you."

After having said what needed to be said the raven made to leave only to have his exit blocked by Haku. "What?"

Haku gave the taller man a slow smile. "Say~ Sasuke" Haku drawled, "Didn't you mention needing someone at the office? I think I remember you saying that the last two girls you hired to help around the office never lasted long, because they were too clingy..?

Well Naru here cleans, cooks, makes a good cup of coffee. I'm sure he'll be glad to lend a helping hand, right Naru? For old time sake?"

The newly dubbed Sasuke smirked, glancing back at Naruto only to turn back to Haku. "Really now...? But how do you know if he'll actually do it?"

Instead of looking at Sasuke when he answered the question, Haku casted his gaze towards Naruto, "Oh he'll do it for sure, after all he owes me one."

Not sparing another glance at the blue-eyed blond, Haku returned to the Ferrari leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

The silence that came after Haku's departure didn't last very long, the raven had turned towards Naruto glaring down at him. " You start Sunday, at 2:00pm." Leaving no room for question Sasuke made towards his car, throwing a single card at Naruto before driving off.

After standing up, dusting himself off, and assessing his injury, the blonde picked up the card.

Sharingan Loan Company.

3362 Hillside Drive

Zeeland, Mi 49464

_'For whenever you're low on cash, get a loan today!'_

In the most dramatic way possible Naruto sank to his knees, letting out a loud cry of despair.

The blonde was going to work for - what might be the most dangerous loan shark in Miami. One screw up and he was good as dead. Oh, how he wished that Curosity hadn't gotten the best of him, maybe then would he have been spared.

_'Curiosity might screw you over, but revenge will fuck you up.' _

…

**Present day Sunday 5:00pm**

Naruto continued to sweep the floor of the building, for the moment this was what he was assigned to do.

_'Sweeping,' _Naruto thought. This was the job he was forced to do, a job that he got paid nothing for, a job he might never get out of.

As soon as he arrived at Sharingan Co. he was put to work; Just today he had restocked the kitchen, wiped counters, bought coffee and donuts for the workers, refilled Sasuke's cigarette and liquor supply .. twice. He had done a number of odd jobs that left him with little to no energy left.

He sighed at the pathetic thing he called life.

..

"Naruto!" Hearing his name he turned to see who had called him, it turned out to be Shikamaru. That man was probably the smartest and most laziest person he had ever met, and that was saying something. Shikamaru was Sharingan's 'Technical analyst' or what Naruto likes to call a professional hacker - a very good one.

The pineapple headed man was seated across from his best friend Chouji, a big-boned -Naruto had been warned to never under any circumstances call him fat, unless you wanted to be pummeled to the ground - man who had a passion for food. "Get me a beer will ya? And some chips for Chouji." Commanded Shikamaru, never once facing away from his game of 'GO'.

_'Lazy bastard! What am I your maid?! _Naruto cursed, not wanting to get on either of their bad sides Naruto kept his thoughts to himself and gave them one of his brightest, and biggest (fakest) smiles before leaving to retrieve the placed order.

After ten minutes of contemplating whether or not to tamper with the beer and chips - reluctantly choosing not to - Naruto returned to the office. Not long after he handed the beer to Shika, and the bag of chips to Cho did the two bastards that ruined his life walk through the office doors.

It was none other Haku Yuki and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, Naruto came to find out was the boss of the gang - or Mafia leader - and the owner of Sharingan Co. A loan company that Sasuke insisted was a 'Legitimate Business' but he also insists that he was a 'Legitimate business man'

As if Naruto would ever fall for that one.

He turned back around in favor of talking to Shika and Cho but was rudely interrupted by Sasuke's commanding voice "Shikamaru what have I said about having beer on the job? And Chouji don't get crumbs on my chair." Finally he turned to his attention to Naruto. "Bring me my bottle of Scotch."

"Chai tea for me," Haku called out as he followed Sasuke into his office, closing the door behind them.

Shikamaru muttered "What a drag." before raising the can up to his lips, downing the rest of the beer and chucking the now empty can in the trash.

Chouji had stopped shoveling in fist sized portions of the chips in his mouth opting out for a single chip at a time.

Naruto on the other hand had glared a good two minutes at the now closed door, before sighing in defeat and heading to the kitchen to fetch the Scotch and Tea.

**7:00pm Same day  
**

_BRR-ING - ING! _

Hearing the ring and feeling the accompanied vibration Naruto dug his phone out of his pocked and flipped it open. It was the alarm he had set to remind him to do his essay on _'Eleanor Parker: Woman of a Thousand Faces by Doug McClelland' _that was due the next day.

"Sorry guys, I have to head out now." He said to the occupants of the room whilst still looking at his phone.

Kakashi Hatake; the head security at Sharingan, Sasuke's right-hand man, as well as a man who lived to read his porn _'Icha Icha Paradise' _Spontaneously appeared behind him. "Hmm... So who is the lucky girl Naruto?" he asked with teasing smile on his lips.

Across the room seated on the couch was Haku, his ears had perked at the sudden comment resulting in an angry tick mark to appear on his face.

"Kakashi, don't be so biased. You never know he could be gay." Asuna, a man who was good at getting information and handling money called out.

"Kids these days, staying up late at night to do God knows what with their dates ... troublesome." inputted Shika, sporting a lazy grin.

Haku's blooded began to boil with every teasing comment said, but what irritated him the most was that the blonde didn't even try to deny it. The idiot just grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

..

"A date?!" Haku asked Naruto.

The blonde noticed the restrained anger hidden beneath the question, knowing that Haku was beyond angry.

"N-NO! That's not it at all!" Naruto protested, "Its just that I have an assignment due the tomorrow." He raised his hands in the air as he slowly made his way to the door, backwards.

Haku calmed down some, "Why can't you work on it here?"

The silence was deafening.

Naruto only hesitated for a moment. "I-I guess I can do that."

Haku smiled, his eyes turning up into the shape of an upside down 'U'

"Perfect." he said grabbing Naruto and dragging him to Sasuke's office.

Naruto had a feeling that this was going to be a long _ \- long _night.

* * *

_A/N Let me know you think! Review! _


	2. Going Home Alone

WARNING: YAOI _ BOY X BOY_ BOY LOVE (BL)_ MAN SEX_ GAY_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I'm sure you all know that right?

Presenting

Going Home Alone

**8:30pm **

An hour and thirty minutes had passed since Haku had dragged him inside Sasuke's office, placing him and all of his belongings on an empty desk near the window.

At first everything seemed normal, he had quickly retrieved his laptop and highlighted copy of _'Eleanor Parker: Woman of a Thousand Faces' _by Doug McClelland, from his messenger bag quickly going to work.

He had been able to tune out the quite murmurs that Haku and Sasuke exchanged with one another, his attention only on his paper.

That had been an hour and twenty minutes ago, now Naruto wanted nothing more than to escape, his essay for the moment forgotten.

He would have rather been anywhere else in the world at that moment than the office of a Mafia boss listening to every kiss and smooch his Ex and Boss shared. Surley anything compared to where he was now was more than a 1000 times better.

Fisting his hair, and clenching his eyes shut the blonde tried to think of something other than his boss's hands groping his Ex's slim waste. _'This is not happening! I'm not hearing it! I'm at home eating-' _

"Ah~ Sasuke"

_'I'm at home eating RAMEN DAMMIT!' _

In hope of blocking out the familiar sounding moans that escaped Haku's lips, Naruto _tried _to focus solely on his computer.

Key word - Tried.

"Mnn.. Sasu...nnn..AH!"

He couldn't for all he was worth concentrate on his damn paper, it took all of his willpower not to leap on top of the desk and shout, "SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TRYING TO FUCKING WORK HERE!"

"Haah... Mnn...OH God Sasuke YOUR THE BEST!"

_'Ouch!' _Naruto thought. Just as he began to recover from the huge blow to his ego, he heard the sounds of pens, pencils, and even a lamp clatter to the floor.

_'No fucking way-' _Naruto had to keep from turning around, after all there was no way that they would go all the way with him in the room. Right?

Just to make sure he turned.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

Sasuke looked down at his companion, who was spread eagle on top of his work desk. He smirked at the swollen pink lips that hung open panting, at warm brown eyes glazed with lust and need.

He took one final look behind him, smirking at the hunched back of the newly employed blonde before positioning himself between the others legs and marking Haku's neck.

As he nipped and licked at the pale skin, his hands roamed and groped what they could within the restricting material.

Sasuke tugged at the shirt, letting out an irritated grunt. "Haku.."

Not another word was needed, the message was clear within the one. Understanding immediately, Haku gripped the ends of his blouse before swiftly removing the offending material letting Sasuke's hands roam once more.

Going back to what he was doing before, Sasuke moved from his neck up to Haku's kissed-swollen lips, leaving a hot trail of fiery kisses in his path.

There was no battle of dominance when they kissed, Sasuke had made sure that Haku knew that he was beneath him in more ways then one. Haku didn't mind, in fact he loved the way Sasuke pushed him into submission.

While their tongues danced in union, Sasuke's hands lowered themselves to two pink nipples. His skilled and experienced hands tweaked and rolled them to an erect state, eliciting a moan from Haku in the process.

Smirking into the kiss, Sasuke's hands moved lower to the hem of Haku's pants. For a moment he played with the button -never once breaking away from the kiss - almost unbuttoning it before letting go.

Haku knew he was teasing him, but he did nothing but moan and lift his hips, silently begging for more.

-Naruto's Pov-

They wouldn't.

They couldn't.

I mean for Christ Sakes he was still in the Goddamn room!

Naruto watched at they made no move to stop, or ask him to leave the room. He continued to stare and horror as the bastard continued to play with Haku's pant buttons. It was irritating to watch, _'Is he going to take the damn thing off or not!' _

Just as he thought that Sasuke would never go through with it, the raven surprised him by removing the others jeans in one rapid movement. It was almost to fast the naked eye to keep up with.

Breaking his eyes away from the intimate moment, he turned to face his uncompleted assignment. Sighing at what little of the essay he did end up finishing. _'I'm going to have to ask the professor for another day, but what do I do about...' _

Naruto turned around to find the couple still immersed in their less than innocent activity, completely disregarding his presence.

Noticing that his boss had grown fed up with outfit, and had started to unbutton his shirt, Naruto came to an abrupt decision.

The blonde coughed aloud gaining the attentions of the two sex driven men who seemed to now notice and acknowledge his presence. They seemed to be agitated, demanding why they had been disturbed with their irritated and questioning stares.

_'Crap! What now?' _Naruto, who seemed to be acting like a deer caught in headlights - cleared his throat. "Umm...I-I um.." Naruto packed his stuff inside his messenger bag, trying not to break eye contact. "Well, um.. you see..I've kind of...finished so.." He had backed into the door, using his hand he took hold of the nob." 'So um.. I"LL JUST GO!" in one movement he threw himself out the door and fled towards the elevator.

\- Outside office -

Naruto sighed as he gathered his hands into his jacket pockets, after seeing Haku and Sasuke like that, it made him realize how..

_How..._

How long it had been since had last gotten laid. It had been what? Three days since he last fucked? Or was it five...

The blonde let out another sigh as his eyes roamed the streets for a potential one-night-stand.

And it seemed that the Gods were finally smiling down on him, because lucky him he found one.

The man was short but tall enough to complement Naruto's own height, he had wavy brown hair that framed his face and big round hazel eyes.

"Cute," Naruto mumbled, his eyes pleased and appreciative of the others slim appearance. He was not as cute as Haku and certainly not as sexy as Sasuke, but he would do.

To give Naruto's potential one-night-stand fair warning and to assure the others sexuality, Naruto seductively ran his tongue on his lower lip and winked.

Unfortunately all the man did was brush him off, mumbling something that sorta sounded like. "What a freak."

Once again, Naruto's lips gave way to another sigh. "Just my luck he was straight."

Straightening his back the blonde fox reluctantly made his way to his rundown apartment...alone.

-Back at the office-

"Haku.."

Said man tugged the rest of his shirt down, and began to button his pants. "What? I sucked you off didn't I?"

Sasuke had noticed that once the blonde idiot ran out Haku had stopped being as vocal and needy, instead once his pants had come off Haku had gotten down on his knees, trying (and failing) to satisfy him quickly.

The raven watched the other for a moment before approaching him and slamming his hand down on the window the brown haired man was looking out of.

"What about you-" Sasuke moved his lips at the nape of Haku's slender neck giving it once lick while pressing his still hard erection into the others core. "-Haku?"

Haku placed his hands on Sasuke's chest giving it a slight push, "I'm not in the mood to satisfy your bottomless sexual appetite."

Sasuke growled pushing his body closer to Haku's and backing him against the window wall. "You _were _in the mood five minutes ago."

Haku moved out the way and made towards the door, "Not today," he smiled at Sasuke. "Tell you what...tomorrow you can unleash you sexual beast on me as long as you want."

"hn"

-With Naruto-

Finally reaching the top of the 1000 or so steps that lead up to his apartment complex, Naruto walked to his apartment door.

The complex was filled with the most oddest people Naruto had ever met, though he himself was far from normal.

There was Jiraya, a perverted novelist with an obsession with toads and peeping on women for his "Research", Jiraya's wife Tsunade; a women as strong as a bull with the worst of luck -especially when she was gambling- but she also had a mother's heart doting on him whenever she could, Old man Sarutobi; was one of the nicest people he had ever met, he was also the owner of the apartment complex and was kind enough to let Naruto off when he didn't have enough money to pay rent.

Finally there was Rock Lee and his dad Gai. They were both extreme medalist who lived to work out and stay "Youthful". Sometimes Naruto would go running with them to stay in shape.

...

Naruto had finally made it to his doorstep, rummaging through his belonging he looked for his keys, finally finding them in his pant pockets. Just as he was about to stick the key in the knob, the door swung open and a dark tanned hand reached out and pulled him inside.

Naruto had found himself in a compromising position, he was trapped in the arms of an unknown intruder.

Right when he was about to dish out some of his "ass-kicking moves" a deep and familiar voice stopped him.

"You're late." the tone was accusatory, as if he had done something terribly wrong.

"Shit Kiba, you fucking scared the crap out of me" Naruto said removing himself from Kiba and moving to sit on the floor. "What are you doing here anyways? Why aren't you home?"

Kiba gave a high pitched whine, before dropping to the floor and crawling towards him. "I was lonely."

Naruto laughed as Kiba climbed on top of him. "Get of of me you overgrown mutt, go home. Who knows what your mom will do to you if she finds out you came here."

Kiba face paled slightly before shaking his head 'no' , "No, not until I get what I came here for."

He let out another breathy as Kiba's expression went from tormented to excited. "So what did you come here for mutt?"

Kiba smirked, "To take away your virginity, Na-ru-to~"

Naruto burst out in a fit of giggles - Kiba was really too much - "Well Kiba you are about six years to late."

The dog owner raised an eyebrow, eying Naruto's perfect unclaimed ass. "Oh really..?"

Kiba Inuzuka was the heir to Inuzuka Pet care, an internation buisness that had branches in pet care ( food, treats, pet hotels, and pet spas) pet health (The vet, they also donated money to find cures for animals), and pet safety.

He was also Naruto's best friend, they were alike in some many ways. Loud, friendly, popular, and they both liked pulling pranks.

Naruto also knew that Kiba had one goal in life that concerned Naruto, and that goal was to own Naruto's ass.

"You know I bottom for no one Inuzuka."

"With that ass you really don't have a choice Uzumaki," the dog-lover teased. " Plus I'm your bestie, so make the exception."

Kiba placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips before planting soft butterfly kisses down his neck stopping at the juncture between the neck and the shoulder. Smiling at the blank canvas he set to work, he nibbled and sucked earning breathy moans from the fox under him. He didn't stop until an impressive hickey marked the blonde's neck.

"Kiiibaaah~" Naruto whined.

"Mhmm?" Kiba continued to lick and suck every bit of skin that was uncovered, marking every inch his.

When he was done, Kiba pulled up Naruto's shirt revealing two pink nipples, catching one of the nubs between his teeth he tweaked the other with his finger.

He gave the supple nub a playful tug, licking and sucking the nipple to an erect perfection. Self satisfied with the outcome Kiba captured the other nub and began the whole process again.

Naruto moaned and squirmed under Kiba's touch, he never knew how sensitive he was until now.

Noticing that the blonde Kitsune had stopped protesting, the heir took the opportunity to remove the rest of Naruto's shirt. He continued his decent down Naruto's body stopping only to trace the swirl of Naruto's tattoo, smirking as he felt the blonde shudder.

Just as he was going to finally remove Naruto's pants-

"GAKI! GAKI!"

Kiba stilled silently cursing who ever was at the door.

"Oi, Kiba get off its Jiraya." Kiba gave Naruto his best puppy dog face, pouting lips and all before sighing in defeat.

Once Naruto was finally released he threw on his shirt and made his way over to the door, opening it up to reveal none other that Jiraya equipped with the new version of "Icha Icha Paradise"

Kiba, who was off to the corner drowning in self pity, was knocked out of his stupor when Naruto called out. "Hey mutt, wanna go over to Tsunade's? Its gambling night and Jiraya says today she feels lucky, you know that means she's going to loose big time."

Kiba hesitated, his mother didn't like him going over to Naruto's at night. She was very over protective and feared that he might get kidnapped and held for ransom, if she found out that he was here she would murder him.

"There's booze.."

Jumping up Kiba quickly accepted, and they all headed to Tsunade's

-Next day-

Groaning Naruto groggily sat up, raising a hand he blocked out the suns rays that seeped through the kitchen window.

Naruto's head was throbbing, frowning he looked around for a glass of water, only to find empty bottles of Sake scattered on the floor. As well as a passed out Jiraya who seemed to be having a perverted dream judging by his boob squeezing hand motions, a sleeping Tsunade who had a half empty bottle of Sake cradled in her breast.

And finally a soundly sleeping Kiba, who knows what the mutt was dreaming about.

Finding his phone in his front pocket Naruto opened up to look at the time.

10:49am

_'Fuck!' _He was so screwed, getting up he ran towards Kiba rudely shaking him awake.

"Mutt! KIBA!" He whispered as loud as he could trying not to wake up the two others. His efforts in awaking his best friend only rewarded him with a groggy reply.

Kiba who was still in a half-asleep state of mind, opened his eyes and peered through his eye lashes to find a frowning cute blonde above him.

"Hehe~ Waa-cha doin' Naru~Chan~?"

Naruto's frown deepened, "Damn you're still drunk," Standing up Naruto prepared himself for a a heavy lift. "Come on, we have to get to school were already late."

"Ohhh~ Naru's soooo Strrroonng~"

Ignoring the mutt, Naruto by some miracle, was able to half drag - half carry Kiba to his apartment and into the tub.

The dog lover at first was very confused about his surroundings, even if he was intoxicated. "Wha dis for? We goona take a bath?" Kiba let out a perverted laugh at the idea of taking a shower with a very sexy naked blonde.

Turning the nob, Naruto set the temperature to freezing cold after muttering a quick apology. He released the ice cold water atop an unaware and drunk Inuzuka

"Sorry man."

Once the water hit Kiba, the dog lover yelped jumping up only to catch hold of the curtain and fall.

"WHAT THE F-"

* * *

A/N Let me know what you think. Review and Follow!


	3. Ramen

Presenting

Ramen

Disclaimer- I wish I did own Naruto but I don't.

* * *

Placing his pencil down on his desk, Naruto leaned back against his chair careful not to lean too far back in fear of tipping over and making an utter fool out of himself...again.

He had just finished the written assignment that was due by the end of class and had time to relax. Taking a look around the class room noticied that most if not all of his peers were still writing.

Bored, he thought back to this morning. He felt bad for the overgrown mutt, poor dude. Chances were the dog-lover would catch a cold, which was completely understandable. Any one would after being assaulted by freezing cold water, and then ordered to change to go to school ... it was pretty cold outside today too.

Naruto thought of ways to make it up to his best-friend.. a blow-job perhaps? Yeah, that should work.

Reaching in his back pocket Naruto pulled out his phone, he turned it on and glanced at the time-

**3:11pm**

He had about another 19 minutes before class was over; packing his stuff he got ready to leave for his 15 minute break, before his hour long lecture in communications ( mandatory class he needed to major in acting)

Standing up to slip on his messenger bag strap, Naruto took the assignment he had been working on and headed over to his English Professor.

"Professor Ebisu, I finished the assignment awhile ago. I was wondering if maybe I can be let out early. Since that was the only assignment assigned for today." The blonde asked, not wanting to sit there doing nothing for another 17 minutes.

The man nodded retrieving the assignment and the corresponding answer sheet, "Always finished first . You may leave, but I would like you to know that there is another exam on Ch.17 coming up soon. So study."

Naruto nodded, professors were much more lenient than high school teachers, most of the students at Dorliton University could come and go at they pleased as long as they had the work done. University had some faults, but in some aspects it was way better than being a high-school student.

Waving a goodbye to his professor, Naruto exited the room. The extra 17 minutes would give him enough time to go across the street to Ichiraku's .

'Mnnn Rameeennn~~"

…

**6:38-Work **

_'Stupid bastard! Idiotic Haku! I should've never agreed to this fucking job. They don't even pay me and they still treat me as if I'm some sort of - of some sort of fucking slave! How dare they, I the great _Uzumaki Naruto, _with looks rivaling any God and awesomeness greater than any rockstar's am _nobodies _slave!' _

Naruto's blood boiled at the mere thought of being somebody's property, there was no way he would let that happen.

_'Just because that damn bastard is drool worthy sexy doesn't mean he could push other people around whenever the hell he felt like it! How big was the fucking stick up his ass anyways?!' _

"...ass..."

Once again, Naruto's perverted mind began to fill his head with images of Sasuke in such compromising positions. Before they became too sexual, Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_'I got to focus...focus! I can't be thinking about sticking other - and maybe slightly bigger things up Sasuke's ass...Hehe...Stop! _

_Damn Jiraya must be rubbing off on me, no where was the address again..?' _

Naruto riffled through his pockets for the slip of paper Sasuke had given him earlier.

...

_-"Naruto." _

_The blonde immediately recognized the husky and commanding voice of one Sasuke Uchiha. Turning around he found said man motioning him inside his office with a finger. _

_He set down the broom he had been sweeping with, as he walked inside Sasuke's office. _

_..._

_Sasuke sat as elegantly as ever on his desk chair; chin resting atop his interlocked fingers, hair cascading perfectly over his intense onyx eyes. His entirety was most likely every women's (and most men's) fantasy come alive. _

"_Yes?"_

_Suddenly the raven haired man straightened himself, standing up he walked to the front of the desk leaning his body against the wooden frame. _Was this man trying to act like the star of everyone's wet dream?!_ Sasuke reached into one of his desk drawers, rummaging through its contents he finally pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a blue lighter. _

_Taking a single one from the carton, he lit it and took a long drag. _

_Naruto watched Sasuke expel the deadly gas from his mouth, its grey mist curling up in the air before disappearing. In a state of entrancement, he barley heard words form and escape the raven's sinful lips. _

_"Excuse me?" he asked, not hearing what the other had said at all. _

_Sasuke sighed, his cigarette dangled from between his lips. "I want you to start collecting. You've been with us for a long time, and you've done enough chores since you've joined our family. So I want you to start collecting."_

_Naruto was confused, pointing to himself he said. "But I'm not part of the family.." _

'I've only been here for less than twenty-four hours.' _Naruto decided it was best to keep his thoughts to himself. _

_Sasuke had slammed his fist into the desk, causing the wood to crack slightly and bringing Naruto's attention back to him. Not wanting to die a painful death -or not having sex just one more time- Naruto lifted his hands in surrender, raising an imaginary white flag. _

_"Fine, fine I'll do it...no need to get your panties in a twist." he had mumbled his last words,but they hadn't gone unheard by Sasuke who had simply glared in response. _

_"Listen unless you want to leave town...no unless you want to have to leave the country I suggest you take the job without question. Got it?" _

'Leave town? The country? Why would he have to leave...' _not wanting to know the answer he didn't ask. _

_"Yea... I got it. What's the job?" _

_Sasuke took one more drag of his cigarette before crushing it in the ashtray. Turning around he grabbed a pen and paper from his desk, he scribbled on it before handing the parchment to Naruto. _

_Looking at the paper with both confusion and curiosity - oh how well that went last time - he wondered what he was supposed to do with it. _

_"They owe us money, go collect it." There was no room for question, even if Naruto had wanted to ask something he was already ordered outside the building. _

…

_'Ah! Here it is, I had almost thought that I lost it. Who knows what Sasuke would do to me if I did.' _Naruto began to search for the building using the written address as a guide.

_'Root...Root...Ah! There it is.' _

The blonde walked right into the double glass doors of the tiny supply store, mentally noting that the store seemed to be vacant of anything only thing found on the shelves were a few dusty power tools and some chipped pieces of wood.

"Uh..." Naruto really hoped somebody was here, if not he wouldn't be able to receive the money he had to collect for Sasuke.

Naruto flinched at the mental image his mind generously provided for him if he didn't collect the money. He really needed to find the store-owner, he liked his balls where they were very much. "Um...Excuse me! Is anyone here?"

Naruto heard a very loud crash resound through store, coming from what seemed to be a supply closet. Hearing yet another series of loud bangs and crashes coming from the same direction, the blonde rushed forward and yanked the door open.

He found a small elderly man trying to hold a big wooden box containing metal pans with one hand, his left arm was apparently broken and bandaged hanging uselessly from his shoulder.

Naruto rushed to the older man's side quickly placing the wooden crate back on its rightful place on the top shelf. "Are you hurt ?" he asked turning to the other man, after making sure that the box was secure and wouldn't tip over.

The man smiled -though it seemed slightly out of place on his face - "No, thankfully I am am not injured. Thank you so very much for your help."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "ah, no you don't have to thank me...it was no big deal."

The older man shook his head, "No, no. If you hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to me. As a thanks I'll have my wife and kids prepare you dinner-"

Naruto shook his head not wanting to impose, and by the look of his shop the man had little to spare. "No, no no . It was really nothing and I really should be leaving-"

"It might not be much, but today my wife is cooking Ramen from scratch-"

"Ramen?" _'Homemade Ramen...?" _Naruto asked, his eyes shone hopefully with the idea of eating homemade Ramen. All he ever ate was the store bought kind and if he had enough money, the occasional Ichiraku kind. Ramen was after all too delicious to even think about passing up.

"Yes, Miso Ramen from scratch. Why? If you dislike it I could always have her cook ric-"

"No! There is no need. Ramen is more than enough!"

The older man was a little surprised at the other kid's sudden enthusiasm, but paid it no mind. "So..dinner?"

Naruto held hearts in his eyes, "If it is no trouble, please lead the way!"

_He always had a weakness for Ramen. _

Naruto had spent the rest of that afternoon rifling bowl after bowl of deliciously home-cooked Miso Ramen, that Danzo's (the store-owner) wife had wonderfully prepared. She was an absolutely wonderful cook.

Thanking the elderly couple and their two children, Naruto went home happy and satisfied.

Completely and utterly forgetting about his original task.

**-Next Day- **

Naruto arrived at the office to find Sasuke, knowingly or unknowingly radiating out wonderful pheromones. Did this man even try?!

"Where is it?"

Naruto paid no mind to what the other said in favor of staring and drooling over the wonderfully sculpted man. _'He must be gods favorite.' _

"Huh?"

Sasuke glared, picking up a pen from his desk he threw it at the blonde hitting him straight in the forehead. "Where is the money I asked you to collect dobe."

Naruto stopped rubbing his head for the moment, "What the fuck did you say, TEME?!" He yelled, flinging himself at the bastard to punch that smug smirk off his face. _No one called him an idiot. _

Sasuke grasped the blonde's fist, stopping Naruto from hitting him. Unbalanced, Naruto tripped and landed on raven's lap.

"Didn't know you spoke Japanese." The 'Teme' inquired.

"Ya? Well when I first saw you I didn't know you spoke English." The 'Dobe' retorted

Sasuke ignored the come-back, instead he focused his attentions to the unanswered question. Leaning down he brushed his lips against the other's tanned ear. "I'm going to ask again, just one more time so listen closely. Where...Is...The..Money...I...Asked..You...To...Collect...Dobe?"

Naruto melted. No longer having any control over what he said of did, speaking with his dick than his brain Naruto spilled his guts.

"Don't have it, didn't collect it. They gave me Ramen instead."

As soon as the words left his mouth Naruto found himself crashing on the floor, Sasuke glaring down at him and a phone pressed elegantly to one ear.

"Kakashi, how long would it take you to dig up a new grave in our dumping site? ... a week? Good, I think I'm going to have to get rid of a body soon."

Naruto who had been on the ground dumbfounded, was as white as a sheet at the mention of the word body.

_'I am so dead!' _

* * *

A/N Let me know what you think. Review and follow.


	4. Gullible Blondes

Warnings: Foul language, sexual innuendoes, violence.

Disclaimer: see last chapter's disclaimer

Gullible Blondes

Naruto glared determinedly at the twin doors that marked the entrance of the store _Root, _shooing away memories of a slightly malnourished, but kind and welcoming family along with the ever-present image of home cooked ramen.

'…_ramen…mnn..' _

No! Naruto had no time to think of the tangy broth and perfectly cooked noodles that were hard enough to hold with chopsticks and not break in two, yet soft enough to melt in his mouth. He had an objective dammit!

'_Collect money, leave, give to Sasuke…. Collect money, leave, give to Sasuke…Collect-' _

Naruto took a deep breath, slowly expelling it from his body as he cautiously took a step inside the store.

. . .

"Where's the money dobe?"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, unable to stare directly at the onyx eyed man; instead he focused his eyes on the hardwood floor.

"Naruto."

Normally the blonde loved how his name sounded when Sasuke said it, but now he wished the man would say anything but his name.

"Naruto."

The voice was getting closer, more demanding. The blonde looked up.

Sasuke was now only a foot away from him, his face showing slight irritation.

"Next week." The blonde mumbled.

"What?"

The blonde gathered his courage and stared directly into the eyes of the other man. "Next week. The owner will pay his dues next week."

Sasuke turned, lighting a cigarette. "I see."

"I see?" Naruto questioned, he thought Sasuke would be angrier; he had been ready to die.

"The ocean or the desert?"

"Huh?"

"Should I dump your body in the ocean or should I bury you in the desert?"

" ...Neither?"

"Fine. I'll just burn your body till it's nothing but ash."

. . .

( A Week Later )

"PLEASE JUST ANOTHER WEEK!"

Naruto stared at the elderly man kneeling on the floor, his head bowed in shame, and his hand clapped together.

The blonde sighed, he really was just too kind-hearted. "Please pay in a week."

. . .

"Kakashi have a casket ready. We'll be needing one soon."

. . .

Naruto slid on the floor of his apartment. Between school, essays, test, chores, and collecting, Naruto had aged at least 20 years.

He was beyond exhausted.

He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Tomorrow he would have to tell Sasuke _(yet again) _why he didn't have the money.

Who knows how that will go.

. . .

"Are you seriously that gullible?" Haku asked, hands at his hips.

"Do you actually believe his sob story? He's a con-artist Naruto. He's _playing_ you!"

The long-haired brunette watched as the blonde ignored him, making his way towards the exit.

'Idiot.'

. . .

The blonde sighed, how many times had he been here to collect? 10, 15, 20 times?

He entered the store.

"Hello?" Naruto called out, the owner who was usually positioned near the general front of the store was nowhere to be seen. "hell-"

The blonde heard two voices come from the back of the store, slowly he walked towards the sound.

Once he was close enough to be seen without being seen he stopped.

The store owner and another older man were talking.

What had caught his attention and stopped him from making his presence known was the owner's arm; free from its sling.

( Flashback )

"_PLEASE JUST ANOTHER WEEK!" _

_Naruto hesitated, "...I already gave you a full month. I'm sorry bu-" _

"_It's my arm! I was supposed to have it taken off this week, but it's been giving me really bad pains. The doctor said that it was more serious than he thought, and prescribed me stronger medicine. _

_You know how medical bills work. Between the check up and the prescription, I barely have enough to pay rent and for food. _

_I swear, by next week I'll have the money. I can't pay this week without having to starve my family. Please!" _

"_...Fine. One more week." _

( End Flashback )

_. . . _

"I'm telling you by next week I'll have around a million dollars. A million!"

The other man scoffed, "How?"

"10 years ago I designated my wife and even my in-laws, and distant relatives, as my beneficiaries. I'll I have to do is claim bankruptcy and I'm set for life!"

"Danzo...you just...what if those people flat out refuse to have any legal responsibility?"

"They wouldn't dare. Not even the 'scary' Mafia can touch me."

"It's not that they _can't _touch you. Even savage killers feel sorry for those who are pathetic enough to grovel and beg."

"Who cares, I'm luck though, this time they sent an gullible idio-"

Naruto flung himself across the room, hand immediately grabbing at the other man's collar.

"You have three days. If your ass isn't at the office with the money in three days, then consider yourself as good as dead."

. . .

Naruto barged into the office, at the moment he gave zero fucks.

"Three Days!" He told - rather _shouted_ at Sasuke.

'_I'll show that old man how dangerous this gullible fuck can be!' _

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow at the fuming blonde.

"You'll have your money in three days! Believe It!"

. . .

( Three Days Later )

Naruto sat alone in the office, the others and Sasuke had gone out for food. Naruto had decided to stay back in case the old man decided to show up while he was gone.

So far no one came.

He grew nervous with every passing moment, '_Did the old man skip town?'. _The blonde jumped when he heard the door open, was it the old man?

The door open to reveal Haku.

The brunette walked over to the couches sitting opposite of Naruto. "Where's everyone?"

"Out for food."

"Ah."

Naruto felt the air thicken. He wondered when things had gotten so awkward between them, it used to be so easy to talk to Haku.

"I heard that you said that you'd have the money today. Where is it?"

"..."

"I just hope your ready to leave town."

"..."

"You're right, they probably have a casket prepared-"

"Does he treat you well? The bastard…"

"Tch. At least he doesn't whore himself around."

"That's goo-"

"He's also rich, incredibly handsome, and don't get me started on how fantastic his body is-"

"Is it really that fantastic?"

Haku turned, smirking. He finally made the blonde jealous...or so he thought.

Haku knew the look on Naruto's face, it was one he inherited from Jiraiya. Face slightly blushed, eyes glazed over, and hands making over dramatized grabbing motions.

' _The stupid man-whore is probably drooling over Sasuke's ass ' _Haku threw the nearest object he could find at the drooling blonde - a pillow - "Stop thinking with your fucking dick, you sex crazed dog!"

Haku stood up to leave, not having enough patience to deal with the blonde.

"Haku." the brunette turned his face towards Naruto. " I'm glad, you deserve someone who will take care of you."

'_Idiot...stupid idiot! Why are you so oblivious?' _ Haku decided not to respond, he walked over to the door, hand barely grasping the knob before it was pulled open revealing an elderly man.

"Ah, it's you." Haku turned back to see Naruto who had stood from the couch, and was now walking to the door. "I hope you brought the money."

The older man smirked, his hand grabbing something from his pocket, " Oh I brought something alright."

In one quick moment, the owner had slammed Haku at the wall before running to Naruto, sharp knife in hand. "IF IM GOING DOWN, IM TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME BLONDIE!"

The blood from Naruto's face had drained completely, '_Oh my gawd! Holy Shit!' _

_..._

**A/N **

**Was it confusing? Did i go too fast? Any mistakes? Pls let me know. **

**Follow and Review ! **

**I will try to get to SasuNaru smutty time. In the meantime I'll probably put in a little KibaNaru smexy time ( Of course they won't go all the way ) just enough to satisfy your inner (or outer) perv. **

…

**Whoops I haven't updated in 7 months, blame kpop (Mostly BTS) **


End file.
